Too Lost In You
by Ishido Shuuji
Summary: Kidou is attending an award ceremony but hates these events more than anything. Just what can he do to make the evening more bearable? Rated M for sexual content. Yaoi.


**Hi everyone (,, ･∀･)ﾉ゛**

**Okay, this is a one shot which followed a request from Seiren about Kidou losing control. I really don't know if I managed it at all as it just turned into a shag fest (I am hopeless, I'm so sorry...but you should know me well enough by now not to expect anything else.). I hope you enjoy it anyway and think I made the right decision in leaving Fudou in to wreak havoc as normal XDD **

**I made it so it followed on from my Change fic because it made it easier that way. And also, for anyone who hasn't seen my Tumblr comic about how Seitei chose his name, I'm running with the headcanon that the name "Shuuji" was Kidou's pet name for Gouenji so whenever he refers to him as thus in this fic, it's in a loving way and has no reference to the bad things Gouenji did at Fifth Sector.**

**Angel Bambina...do not read this fic if you are just about to go into an exam. I don't want you falling over and injuring yourself. Save it until there is no more school work to do in the day (๑・ω-)**

**I hope all you Kidouholics enjoy it!**

* * *

Kidou put his hand to his mouth and stifled a yawn. He was bored. He was sat attending the Youth Soccer Association Awards ceremony with his fellow Teikoku dignitaries. The event was seen as a chance to recognise all the hard work which was put in behind the scenes of middle school soccer with awards for best coach, best ground and most memorable match. Kidou saw it as an irritation however. A chance for everyone to get blind drunk for free rather than an event of any worth. He'd rather be working on new strategies than being rewarded for them with a cheap trophy.

His interest picked up, however, as he watched the tall blonde man arrive on stage to a round of applause. Gouenji. The current Chairman of the YSA and his husband. He was wearing a midnight blue suit and a pale grey shirt which was unbuttoned far lower than should have been suitable for a ceremony such as this. He looked good though. Really good.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for this fantastic turn out tonight. This year has been an extremely successful one in youth soccer; our national team has recently won the Asia Cup and Raimon are yet again winners of the Football Frontier. We saw Kidokawa Seishuu enter and win the Continent Cup and Teikoku became the first Japanese team to be invited to tour the US. As always, the objective of tonight's ceremony is to highlight and reward these achievements and many more. So, without further ado, I'll leave you in the capable hands of your host for tonight, the beautiful, Tominaga Jun."

Kidou quickly typed a message on his phone and pressed send.

_~ Gouenji, can you meet me in the corridor for five minutes once you're off stage? It's pretty important._

He stood up and addressed the table.

"Please will you excuse me? I have a small matter to attend to, I will be gone about five minutes. Thank you."

And with that he made his way through the hall heading towards the exit.

Gouenji had felt his phone vibrating whilst on stage and checked it as soon as he'd returned to his seat. But he didn't sit down, instead making his way out to see whatever it was that Kidou needed to talk to him about. Kidou hadn't specified a meeting point but Gouenji was sure he would be clearly visible once he got away from the main ceremony.

He walked through the corridor towards the foyer but as he was passing, the door to the disabled toilet opened and a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He was pushed roughly against the door but felt no fear in this situation. For the person manhandling him was none other than Kidou.

"Kidou, what's going on? I thought there was an emergency judging on your text."

"It is an emergency. For me anyway. I had to see you, I needed to touch you. Do you have any idea just how fucking hot you look tonight? Honestly Shuuya, what are you doing to me? I needed to see you alone."

He kissed Gouenji's face frantically. Occasionally their lips met and teeth clashed but Kidou never stayed in the same place for long and quickly begun his descent down Gouenji's jawline and neck.

"Yuuto, you'll get me alone tonight after this, silly. And you only saw me an hour ago anyway. Ah… careful around my neck… you know how… ticklish I am round there."

"Tonight is too far away Shuuya. One minute away from you is like a lifetime for me. I need you. And I can't sit all night watching everyone on your table laughing and flirting with you. I'd go insane."

He kneeled on the floor and opened Gouenji's trousers and slowly started to pump his penis with his hand, looking up as he did so.

"Let me do this Shuuya. I can just about cope if I can still taste you on my lips, smell your scent on my skin and remember the sweet sounds you make. I don't expect you to understand my need but please say yes."

"You know it's impossible for me to deny you, Yuuto. I'm all yours to do with as you please."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Kidou had his mouth around his shaft. He went deep, so deep that blonde pubic hair tickled the end of his nose. Then pulling out and concentrating only on the head. He licked it like it was the sweetest lollipop and it tasted just as good, if not better. He ran his tongue down the underside, his desire swirling around as Gouenji's penis twitched and jerked involuntarily to his touch. He lived for this. To see how easily Gouenji responded to his touches, it was his greatest pleasure. He needed no reward for the most promising middle school coach when he possessed the ability to pleasure his lover this way.

Gouenji stuffed his fist in his mouth and tried to stifle his moans. The last time they'd had sex in a public place was in a changing room in a London boutique. Kidou had been quite rough with him and as he screamed his release, the shop assistant banged on the door of the cubicle, voice full of concern, thinking he was having a heart attack or something equally as life threatening. But that concern vanished as they sheepishly exited the room and he'd exclaimed that the shirt he'd been trying on was just so nice he had to shout it from the rooftops. Needless to say he bought it and it remained to this day, one of his favourites. So much so that he wore it this very moment. But the memory of that risky sex mixed with the assault Kidou was inflicting on his privates proved to be too much for Gouenji and he bit down hard as he emptied himself down Kidou's throat.

Slumped against the door he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, but there was to be no relief for him, not yet. Kidou stood up and in one fluid movement turned him so he was leaning over the sink, hands resting on it for support, poised and ready for him. He felt his trousers drop and heard Kidou's fall behind him. Kidou murmured appreciation as he opened up Gouenji's arse cheeks, ready for him.

Quickly Gouenji felt himself impaled by his lover and his head dropped lower than his shoulders as he adjusted to the invasion. But it was not to last for long as a strong hand cupped his chin, raising his head so he could lock eyes with his husband in the bathroom mirror which hung above the sink.

"I like that you wore no underwear for me Shuuji, it makes all this so much easier. You're so presentable to look at but really you're dirty, aren't you? But by god that turns me on."

Gouenji laughed. "I hate to burst your bubble but I was running late and just forgot to put some on. But if it gets me this type of reward then I may need to consider it as a more permanent arrangement."

They watched each other in the mirror as Kidou began pounding into Gouenji. Never speaking, the pair of them, deeply aroused, watched themselves in action, seeing their own expressions as well as their lovers. Raw desire was etched on their faces and their pupils were blown wide with arousal. After a time Kidou found his voice to speak.

"Can we just go home now Shuuya? This isn't enough. I want to get you naked, I need to taste your skin. This isn't enough."

"I can't leave Yuuto. Much as I want to. Fuck, I need you to strip me and screw me all night but I can't. You're going to have to wait for me."

"I don't want to wait for you. I want to have you now, all of you. You intoxicate me. And it is a drug I'm not prepared to wean myself off. I… I…"

But he never finished his sentence as his body chose that moment to reach its Zenith and all thought ceased to exist.

* * *

Gouenji peeped through the small crack in the door before quickly leaving having seeing the empty corridor. He ran his hand through his hair and hoped and prayed he didn't look too sweaty and flushed. Right now he didn't know if he had it in him to be able to lie about his whereabouts for the last ten minutes.

"Finally, you're back Kidou. Where have you been?"

Sakuma eyed the Teikoku Commander with slight suspicion but mainly concern.

"There was a problem with the proposed use of our ground for tournament matches. Turns out that people have complained it would give us the advantage if we're still in the competition."

"But how is that so? Surely that applies to everyone else too? What about Raimon?"

Kidou took in a deep breath and wished he'd just said he'd been chatting and hadn't realised how much time had passed. "I don't know. I'll ask Haruna and see if she's heard anything, later but for now I think Gouenji has managed to keep the complainers pacified."

"Hmm, well that's good to know."

* * *

Forty minutes had passed. Teikoku had won the award for best ground and Kidou had to get up on stage and collect it and also give a winners speech. He hated these things, they bored him beyond belief and so he kept his words brief and left the stage as soon as possible. As he returned to his seat his phone buzzed with an incoming message.

_~ Yo dickweed! That acceptance speech was piss-poor. You have all the charisma of a paper bag. A wet paper bag. Congratulations! You now have the award for the most boring arsehole in the room to match. Lmfao XD_

Fudou. He quickly replied.

_~ Fuck off! This evening is bad enough as it is without having to deal with you too._

_~ Now, now. Don't be a misery. Say, Shubby's looking fucking hot tonight isn't he? I'm quite jealous of you for once. Don't suppose you fancy inviting me back to yours for a threesome do you? I'm quite up for being fucked by the pair of you at once. How about it goggle boy?_

Kidou read the message and quickly turned off his phone. He hadn't answered, couldn't answer. He'd always enjoyed the times he'd spent with Fudou and while he was too outspoken, he did allow Kidou to do anything to him, no matter how outlandish it was. Gouenji had also confessed all regarding the night he and Fudou had slept together, so should they come to an arrangement then no one should feel awkward, right? He had to admit, the idea appealed to him. Fudou on their bed at the mercy of Shuuya and himself was very tempting.

As he mulled it over in his head his eyes drifted over to the table where Gouenji sat. He was deep in conversation with the Chairman of the High School Soccer Association. Obviously the night would have been of interest to that man to learn which players would be due to enter his division in the next few months. As he stared at his husband, Kidou started to imagine them both taking Fudou at the same time and bringing him to ecstasy.

But as Gouenji turned his head and chocolate met crimson, Kidou's vision changed and all he could see was his beloved Shuuya being fucked by Fudou and enjoying it far more than he did their lovemaking sessions. No. The answer would only ever be no. He turned on his phone and started typing furiously.

_~ Fudou, piss off. I'm not sharing him with you or anyone else for that matter and I swear if I find you hitting on him you'll wish you'd never been born. Stay away from him._

Minutes later a hand touched his shoulder and words were quietly whispered in his ear.

"Keep your fucking wig on loser, I was only joking. But you are missing out by being the dominant one you know. Shubby sure knows how to fuck properly. In fact, I'd say he was even better than you. Anyway, you bore me. Bye."

Kidou turned and watched Fudou walking away, laughing as he went. Sometimes he really hated that jerk. But the feeling that resided in him after his departure was not one he relished. In fact, it was all he could do not to march up to Gouenji, grab him by the hand and drag him out the building and take him home. But was that being possessive or oppressive?

* * *

Eventually the ceremony came to an end. Kidou had missed out on the award for best coach, losing to Endou but Sakuma had been awarded best assistant coach trophy bringing Teikoku's total to two. After saying his goodbyes at the table he quickly sped over to where Gouenji sat, still in conversation with his high school counterpart.

"Ah Kidou, there you are. Mr Tanaka and I were just discussing some of the old Raimon kids you taught and how well they're doing in the high school league."

"Yes? That's good to hear. They put a lot of effort into their training while under my charge. It's rewarding to learn that they're still growing and developing. Surely we will see them on the world stage soon. Anyway, I'm sorry to be rude, seeing as I only just arrived, but I have to get going. I still have a lot of preparation work to do for tomorrow. Pleasure to meet you sir."

Kidou addressed Mr Tanaka but his eyes pleaded with his husband to also announce his departure. After all, he wasn't going anywhere without Shuuya.

"No, no, that's quite alright. In fact, I must be leaving myself too. Gouenji-san, it was a pleasure as always to see you again. I hope this year's newcomers are every bit as impressive as last year's."

And with that he stood up and took his leave after shaking both Gouenji and Kidou's hands.

"Wow. Did you cast a spell on him or something Yuuto? I thought he was set for the night and would never leave."

"Well, I'm glad he did because we also need to go. I have to get you home immediately Shuuya, I think I've waited long enough, don't you?"

Gouenji rolled his eyes and shook his head mockingly. "You know, I thought you stopped having sex when you were married, how wrong I was. This is quite the surprise."

Kidou leaned into him, their bodies a hairs breadth apart, and his lips lingering around the outside of Gouenji's ear.

"If you think I am ever going to reach a point when I don't want to screw you then you are totally mistaken. When I'm 90 and only have a wrinkly willy to offer you, I'll still be making you come hard Shuuya, even if it takes all night."

He moved his head back and gave Gouenji a deep knowing stare. While he was being flippant, the words he spoke were the honest truth. Smiling he slapped Gouenji on the bottom and added with a wink. "Come on you, home. It's long past your bedtime."

Gouenji smiled. Words could not describe the feelings he had for the man in front of him. But the growing bulge in his trousers was a good indication.

They were nearly out the door when a large weight hit them dead on their backs almost knocking them to the ground. They both felt an arm wrap around their necks and a head appeared in the middle of them.

"Where ya going to? I wuv you twooo…. d'ya fancy grabbing some beers in that bar over the road? It'll be like old times when we were out pulling the birds. You'll come won't cha?"

"Endou, you're drunk. Very drunk. You need to go home to your wife."

"Naw Kidouuuu. She's cool. I wanna hang out with my bros. Gouenjiii, you tell grumpy guts here. You'll come won't cha?"

"Endou, I think Kidou's right. You've had a lot to drink already and you should go home and sleep it off. Come on, I'll get you a cab and we can arrange a boys night out for some time this week okay?"

"Aw, you two are no fun anymore. You've turned into complete dullards since you got married. You're sooooo booooringgggg, do you know that? Boring! Oi, Hirotoooo."

And having spotted the current President of Kira Company, one of the night's sponsors, Endou staggered away, leaving Gouenji and Kidou momentarily speechless. It was Kidou who came to his senses first and grabbing Gouenji's hand, he quickly moved them towards the exit before anyone else tried to delay them further.

* * *

The night was cool and a slight breeze tickled the air. Kidou recognised the black Mercedes S-Class with the blackened windows parked out the front. He didn't often use the limousine service that was owned by the family company but when he did, he knew that they would be discreet and professional and would speak nothing of what may or may not happen in the back seat of their vehicle.

As he and Gouenji got into the car, Kidou immediately hit the privacy screen thus stopping the chauffer from witnessing anything via sight or sound, which took place on the back seat. He turned to Gouenji and leaned over, briefly capturing his husband's lips.

"Finally I get you alone Shuuya. I hope you realise just how much I want you right now."

He placed his hand on Gouenji's thigh and slowly ran it up his leg before rubbing his crotch slowly and teasingly, bringing him to life.

"I have a request to ask Shuuya. One I hope you won't deny me."

"Oh? What…what is it?"

Gouenji's voice faltered. He loved Kidou's touch and how it affected him but sometimes it rendered him virtually immobile making something like holding a simple conversation as difficult as climbing Mount Fuji in flip-flops. Kidou inched closer on the seat and looked into those melting chocolate eyes that belonged to his husband.

"Shuuya. When we get home, I want you to fuck me."

"But… I thought that was a given anyw…..oh. Ohh. You want _me_ to fuck _you_?"

"I do. I think it's long overdue, don't you?"

"But why? This is all quite sudden isn't it? I didn't think you liked being on the receiving end?"

"Actually, I never tried it but, well, I want you Shuuya. I want everything you'll give me and right now, I want you inside me so that you fill me up and all I can feel is you and nothing else. Do you understand?"

Gouenji smiled and licked his lips in anticipation. This was quite the revelation but somehow not a complete surprise. Over the last few weeks Kidou had been insatiable. He found himself often in situations where his lover had felt the need to touch him, smell him and naturally, screw him. It was a far cry from the Kidou he originally fell in love with. At first glance there wasn't much difference but that Kidou just wanted physical contact, it could have been with anyone and he wouldn't have cared. This Kidou wanted him and only him. The man he'd loved then had been replaced by a man he not only loved but worshipped and adored as well. Someone whose very presence sent shivers of excitement throughout his body. So this proposition was one that made his heart beat faster and his desire surge.

"Yuuto, I'm not sure why you're requesting this all of a sudden but let me tell you, it's something that I've fantasised about for quite a while now."

"You have? Why didn't you say?"

"Because I didn't ever think you'd be interested in doing it."

"I am so interested. So let's live out your fantasy tonight then shall we?"

"On one condition."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I'm going to tie your hands together and restrain you."

Kidou's eyes widened in surprised and his erection strained against his trousers, desperate for escape.

"Why do you want to restrain me?"

"Because I know what you're like. I'll barely get started on you and you'll get too excited and will end up flipping me onto my back and start fucking me before you even realise what you're doing. Isn't that so?"

"It's only because I can't resist you and this feral, raw feeling overcomes me making me need to pound into you and leave my mark on you."

"Heh, my own little caveman aren't you? But this is why I need to prevent you from taking over. So is it a deal?"

"You bet it is. I can't fucking wait."

And as the car moved ever closer to their home, they kissed on the back seat, excited in the anticipation of what was to come next.

* * *

Gouenji fumbled with the door key trying to get it in the lock to open the front door. He'd dropped it twice already. He wasn't drunk but the fact that he was minutes away from living out his fantasy had his nerves on edge, giving him butterfingers. Kidou's tongue swirling around his neck and his erection grinding into his behind didn't help matters much either.

As the door opened they almost fell inside but it mattered not to them. Kidou regained his composure first, kicking the door shut before grabbing Gouenji's wrist and pulling him along as he raced upstairs to their bedroom. He stopped as they entered and turned to face his husband. Kidou never failed to enjoy referring to Gouenji this way. It was something he'd had no intention of ever allowing to happen to him until Gouenji had taken that option away from him and then, like a petulant child, once he was no longer allowed to have it, it was the thing he wanted the most. But that was long forgotten now and in the months that passed following their wedding, their bond grew stronger until it was as present, unbreakable.

"Give me your tie and then get undressed." Gouenji ordered.

Kidou did as he was told. He was monstrously erect and the change which had come over his husband was extremely sexy. He was so turned on he doubted he could even last that long under his touches. He quickly threw his clothes on the floor and jumped onto the bed. Gouenji was on him in a moment, binding his wrists with the grey silk tie that had adorned his neck mere minutes earlier. Once he was happy with the knots, Gouenji pulled Kidou's arms above his head and fastened the tie to the headboard.

"How does that feel?"

"It's fine, don't worry. So, since you're still fully clothed, are you going to do a striptease for me Shuuji?"

"There's no time for that." Gouenji replied, pulling off his clothes in rapid time and leaving him as naked as the man beneath him. He crawled up the bed and hovered over his lover. Kidou looked so good laid underneath him, tied up at his mercy. He kissed Kidou's nose and smiled.

"Hi."

"Shuuya. Don't tease me. I need you and if you're not going to let me fucking touch you then you'd better get fucking touching me now. Or better still, just fucking me."

Gouenji chuckled and moved slightly down the bed. He kissed Kidou's neck and slowly made his way down his torso, alternating between kissing, licking and occasionally biting. Kidou bucked underneath him. His frustration growing at the speed, or lack of it, Gouenji was taking. Gouenji ran his fingers through the hair that embellished his husband's chest. He loved that hair. For a start it was something he didn't have himself, his own torso being as smooth as when he was a child, but the feel of it against his cheek as he rested his head on Kidou's body was heavenly. He sighed. That would have to come later, there was no time for such snuggling currently.

He leaned over and picked up the bottle of lube that sat on the bedside cabinet. Kidou didn't always use it but the fact that this was to be his first time on the receiving end made Gouenji want to make it as comfortable as possible for him. As his leg brushed alongside Kidou's erection, it twitched and jumped, attempting to catch his attention. He smiled and stroked it like you would an eager pet dog.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you're not needed tonight. Now you be a good little penguin and try to stay out the way okay?"

Rewarding it with a swift kiss he drew his attention back to coating his fingers with the smooth liquid lubricant. Slowly he pushed Kidou's legs further apart and inserted his fingers, stretching and preparing his husband. Once he was satisfied, he sat up on his knees and looked into the lustful gaze of his beloved.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for the last fucking hour. I thought you were never going to ask."

And with a quick rub of lube to his erection, Gouenji entered Kidou, pushing in as far as he could go.

Kidou winced. He knew it was going to feel odd first time but this felt more than odd. It was invasive and uncomfortable and all his instincts were telling him to push Gouenji off and out of him. But that wasn't possible seeing as his hands were bound securely to the headboard. His breath was shallow and his eyes tight shut as he tried to get through this sensation. He felt hands stroke his hair and soft kisses rained on his face. Gouenji.

"Are you okay? Would you like me to stop?"

"It doesn't feel like I thought it would. In fact, it's fucking painful. How can this bring you pleasure Shuuya?"

Gouenji smiled but continued kissing Kidou's face. The last thing he wanted was to cause him pain but he also believed that if Kidou could hold on, he'd experience a wonderful feeling like no other.

"Shh…. It's fine. It does feel uncomfortable at first but after a while it will be like nothing you have witnessed before. In a good way of course. What would you like me to do? I can carry on or I'll pull out and you can take over and it will be as always, I don't mind."

Kidou slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his husband whose face was full of concern.

"I want to do this Shuuya. Keep going, please."

And with that, Gouenji slowly started to move. He took his time and made his movements gentle, until Kidou was ready for something more energetic. Kidou looked beautiful to him. His head was tilted to the right and his eyes had closed again. His mouth slightly opened, the occasional moan escaping his lips as Gouenji found and probed at his sweet spot. And that was his cue to speed things up.

He pulled out until he was barely inside Kidou before ramming back in hard. He watched as no pain showed on his husband's face now, just pure pleasure. Over and over he alternated between slow rocking and then hard thrusting movements, never giving Kidou chance to adjust to his tempo.

Kidou was overcome with the sensations that raced through him. He didn't want to admit such a thing, but Fudou was right. Shuuya was indeed a talented lover. And once the uncomfortable feeling had subsided, the sparks of pleasure he experienced was like nothing he had experienced before. It was truly sublime. And as he felt Gouenji's strong hands manoeuvring his legs so that they rested on the blonde's shoulders, his body lurched and shook and he shattered into a million pieces, crying out his lover's name in the process.

Gouenji tried to hold on and keep going through Kidou's orgasm but it was impossible. He was buried deep and as Kidou began to quake and clench his muscles, he too unravelled and fell in a heap on his husband's chest.

Kidou smiled. The fog was clearing from his head and all his senses were surrounded by Shuuya. From the feel of his soft panting which tickled his neck, to the intoxicating scent of sweat, sex and musk that emitted from his every pore. It was what he'd wanted and he wasn't disappointed. His only regret was that he was still tied up. He wanted nothing more than to stroke that unruly strand of hair that stuck to Gouenji's forehead and hold him tightly until his breathing became more regulated. But it was not to be. He would have to wait patiently before his husband's brain would once again function properly and release him from his restraints.

Slowly Gouenji opened his eyes and raised himself onto his elbows. He gently kissed Kidou's lips and smiled weakly.

"You okay Yuuto?"

"You bet I am. That was divine and definitely an experience I want to try again."

"I'm glad. I'd like to do it again sometime too."

Gouenji sat up on his knees and loosened the tie which fixed Kidou to the headboard. He started to rub the top of his husband's arms, trying to get the blood flowing through them once more.

"Hopefully you don't feel too stiff. The last thing you want is dead arms."

"Oh but I am stiff, but not there. Do you have any idea what you do to me Shuuji? You overwhelm me and excite me more than I can cope with. And now you've made a fatal error not touching me while we shagged because now I'm stuck with a big boner and it's got your name on it."

And in the blink of an eye he pounced on Gouenji, knocking him back onto the bed before swiftly flipping him over onto his front. Within minutes he's speared him and was balls deep. He leaned over Gouenji's back and whispered into his ear as his fingers deftly pinched and pulled at his nipples.

"I have to have you Shuuya. All of you. Did you see how everyone wanted you tonight? They all wanted to fuck you and have you scream their name in ecstasy, but they can't have you, can they? I wanted to crawl under your table and give you a blow job while you talked to Mr Tanaka, just to see if you could carry on as if everything was normal. And then I wanted to kiss you deep so you could taste yourself on my lips and understand just how fucking delicious you actually are Shuuya. I am infatuated with you. I can't get enough of you."

As he spoke, Kidou's movements quickened. He was being rough, he knew it, but Gouenji excited him far too much to do anything about it. Hearing his name coming out of those sweet lips was too inviting. Gouenji was a feast and he, a starving man who needed his hunger sated. He would never get enough of him, could never get enough of him. And as his name escaped his husband's lips yet again, his cock leapt to attention and projected its contents deep within. And then he was spent. His energy depleted like a flat tyre on a car.

Slowly they crawled back up the bed and snuggled down under the covers, exhaustion overcoming them both. Kidou spooned behind Gouenji, gently kissing his shoulder and wrapping a protective arm around his body.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Shuuji?"

"No. Tell me again."

"Rude." He poked Gouenji in the ribs with his finger in mock disgust, causing the blonde to jump "I love you so much though."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

"Go to sleep Yuuto."

"Goodnight Shuuji."

"Goodnight Yuuto."


End file.
